BREAKthrough (TCG)
|Breakthrough (TCG)}} |deck1type= |deck2= |deck2type= |jarelease=September 26, 2015 |prevset=Ancient Origins |japrevset=Bandit Ring |japrevsetname=Bandit Ring |nextset=Rage of the Broken Heavens |janextset=Rage of the Broken Heavens |janextsetname=Rage of the Broken Heavens }} Pokémon TCG: ''XY—BREAKthrough'' (Japanese: 青い衝撃 · 赤い閃光 Blue Shock · Red Flash) is the name given to the first main expansion of cards from the International XY BREAK Series and the Japanese XY BREAK Era of the Pokémon Trading Card Game. The set features Mega Evolution, , and the Genetic Pokémon, . Description An amazing discovery! Pokémon BREAK Evolution opens a new path to power that builds on a Pokémon’s existing strengths and creates all-new battling options! These new Pokémon BREAK come from twin worlds, home to Zoroark BREAK, Mega Mewtwo X, and Mega Mewtwo Y. One world of technology, one world of nature, and all the wonders of BREAK Evolution are yours to explore in the Pokémon TCG: XY—BREAKthrough expansion! Information BREAKthrough and the Japanese equivalent Blue Shock ・Red Flash are the eighth expansions of the English XY Series and the Japanese XY Era, respectively, and are the first of XY BREAK. The set continues to feature Mega Evolution as powerful and centers around the Genetic Pokémon . It was released in Japan on September 26, 2015, and on November 4, 2015 in English. BREAKthrough contains 164 cards, while Blue Shock・Red Flash have 65 cards per set. The Korean release is formatted similar to the Japanese set, with the same name (albeit with Korean-translated titles), set size, and set icon, and was released on September 28, 2015. The expansion is the first expansion to feature a new variant of cards: . Pokémon BREAK is an additional type of evolution. When in play, the Pokémon BREAK card are placed sideways over the artwork of the existing Pokémon (of the same type of Pokémon) to give them an HP boost and new Abilities or attacks while still retaining the Abilities, attacks, Weaknesses, Resistances, and Retreat Costs of the original Pokémon. BREAKthrough features 8 new Pokémon-EX, including 4 Mega Pokémon-EX, and introduces 6 Pokémon BREAK cards. The prerelease card for this set is Chesnaught. |Grass|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Fire|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Water|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Lightning|||Non Holo Theme Deck/ exclusive}} |Lightning|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Psychic|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Psychic|||Cosmos Holo Champions Tin exclusive}} |Fighting|||1st Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Fighting|||2nd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Fighting|||3rd Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Fighting|||4th Place Reverse Holo promo}} |Darkness|||Non Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo exclusive}} |Darkness|||Cosmos Holo 3-Pack Blister Promo}} |Fairy|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Fairy|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Fairy|||Reverse Holo Promo}} |Fairy|||Cosmos Holo 3-Pack Blister Promo}} |Fairy|||Non Holo exclusive}} |Dragon|||Cracked Ice Holo Theme Deck exclusive}} |Supporter|||Reverse Holo Regional Championships 2016 promo}} |Supporter|||Staff Reverse Holo Regional Championships 2016 promo}} |Stadium|||Reverse Holo City Championships 2016 promo}} |Stadium|||Staff Reverse Holo City Championships 2016 promo}} Set lists }} multicol" style="background: }; width: };" |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Rare|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Rare BREAK|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Grass||Rare Holo|}} |Grass||Common|}} |Grass||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Holo|}} |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} Houndoom |Fire||Rare Holo ex|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Rare|}} |Fire||Common|}} |Fire||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} Glalie |Water||Rare Holo ex|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare Holo|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Water||Rare|}} |Water||Common|}} |Water||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Rare|}} |Lightning||Rare BREAK|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Common|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Rare Holo|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Lightning||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Mewtwo |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} Mewtwo |Psychic||Rare Holo ex|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Rare Holo|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Rare|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Psychic||Common|}} |Psychic||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Fighting||Rare BREAK|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Uncommon|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Rare Holo|}} |Fighting||Common|}} |Fighting||Rare|}} |Darkness||Uncommon|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Darkness||Rare BREAK|}} |Darkness||Common|}} |Darkness||Rare Holo|}} |Metal||Common|}} |Metal||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Uncommon|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare BREAK|}} |Fairy||Common|}} |Fairy||Rare|}} |Fairy||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Common|}} |Dragon||Uncommon|}} |Dragon||Rare Holo|}} |Dragon||Rare|}} |Dragon||Rare BREAK|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Uncommon|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Rare|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Colorless||Common|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Stadium||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Supporter||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Item||Uncommon|}} |Energy|Fire|Uncommon|}} |Energy|Colorless|Uncommon|}} |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} Houndoom |Fire||Rare Ultra|}} |Water||Rare Ultra|}} Glalie |Water||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} Mewtwo |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} Mewtwo |Psychic||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Supporter||Rare Ultra|}} |Psychic||Rare Secret|}} |Psychic||Rare Secret|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||RR}} Glalie |Water||RR}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||RR}} Mewtwo |Psychic||RR}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||U|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Darkness||RR|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Fairy||RR|}} |Fairy||R|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Dragon||U|}} |Dragon||R|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Stadium||U|}} |Energy|Colorless|U|}} |Water||SR}} Glalie |Water||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} Mewtwo |Psychic||SR}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Psychic||UR}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||R|}} |Grass||RR|}} |Grass||C|}} |Grass||U|}} |Fire||RR}} Houndoom |Fire||RR}} |Fire||C|}} |Fire||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Water||R|}} |Water||C|}} |Water||U|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||C|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Lightning||R|}} |Psychic||RR}} Mewtwo |Psychic||RR|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||R|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Psychic||U|}} |Psychic||C|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||RR|}} |Fighting||C|}} |Fighting||U|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Fighting||R|}} |Darkness||C|}} |Darkness||R|}} |Metal||C|}} |Metal||U|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||C|}} |Fairy||U|}} |Dragon||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||C|}} |Colorless||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Item||U|}} |Supporter||U|}} |Energy|Fire|U|}} |Fire||SR}} Houndoom |Fire||SR}} |Psychic||SR}} Mewtwo |Psychic||SR|}} |Supporter||SR|}} |Psychic||UR}} |} Pack artwork In other languages 붉은 섬광 |pt_br=Turbo Revolução |ru=Турбо Импульс Turbo Impul's ПРОРЫВ PRORYV (TCGO) |es=Turbo Impulso }} de:TURBOstart (TCG) es:XY (TCG): TURBOimpulso fr:XY Impulsion TURBO it:Turboblitz (GCC) ja:BREAKthrough zh:突破（集换式卡片）